Forgeting the Past and Looking towards the Future
by Irishhoshi07
Summary: A young girl of the age of sixteen has been transported to the time of demons and mikos. She is slowly gaining powers, which she never knew. She had a rough life before now. Will she find peace in the Federal Era? Maybe even fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, here is my second story!!..oh yea..lol..well I hope you like it...enjoy!

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the show. I do own Megumi though and some other side characters.

**Chapter 1**

Megumi was walking to school like she did everyday. She heard someone yell out "MEGUMI!". She turned around to see her friend Toshi running towards her.

"What's up?", Megumi said.

"I've been trying to call you. My dog is trapped in our well we have, and I need your help!"

"You have a well?"

"Yes, it is a dryed up one that has been on our family shrine for years. Just please come help!", Toshi begged.

"Alright, I'm coming, don't get your panties in a bunch".

"HEY!, I don't wear PANTIES!", Toshi yelled as he ran to catch up with Megumi that was running towards his family shrine.

**At the Shrine**

"Damn!, you have a lot of stairs!", said Megumi as she finally reached the top of the stairs towards the shrine.

"I know, but you get used to it after awhile".

"Anyways, where is this well?"

"Oh, this way", Toshi said as he showed her the way to the well house.

"Okay"

"Alright, there is the well house, the well is inside", Toshi said right outside of the well house.

"um...Toshi...aren't you coming?"

"Well...no, I think you got it right...hehe"

"Please, don't ell me you are afraid"

"No!...well...yea", Toshi said with his head down.

"HAHAHA...that's funny! Hahaha", Megumi laughed at Toshi.

"Shut up! Just please get my dog"

"Fine, fine...", Megumi said as she went into the well house.

The well house was really old looking and very dusty. There were spider webs everywhere.

Megumi went towards the well. When she heard a dog whinnying. It was Hana, Toshi's dog and it was coming from the well. So, Megumi went into the well, which was about five to six feet deep. She jumped in and landed on her feet.

"Hey, Hana, are you okay?", Megumi asked.

Hana just whined.

"haha...okay, I'm getting you out of here, Okay I'm gonna lift you up...one...two...three", and Megumi got Hana out of the well.

As Megumi was going to head out of the well herself she felt a pull from the bottom of the well. She couldn't explain how it felt it was just weird. Something she never felt before.

When she looked down at the bottom of the well. It was a light blue color that was really misty looking.

"What the hell?", as she said that the pull got stronger and she lost her footing on the side of the well and fell back towards the bottom of the well.

Then everything went black.

Okay, How was the first chapter...I hope everyone liked it...the next chapter will be up soon!..I am working on two stories at a time..so bare with me..here..lol..anyways..lata

Irishhoshi07

Review and any ideas for me please tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I hoped you liked the first chapter! Here is the second! Enjoy!**

**I do not own the characters of Inuyasha. Just my own. Lol**

**Chapter 2**

**Recap: _Then everything went black._**

**(Now on with the story)**

Megumi heard birds and felt a slight breeze. She opened her eyes and was surrounded by the darkness of the well.

'I must of passed out from that fall...ow my head hurts!'

Megumi got up and looked up and saw 'SKY?!'

"What the hell!, I thought the well was in a 'well house'", Megumi said, "TOSHI!HANA! HELLO!?"

No one answered, so Megumi climbed her own way out and when she finally got out she was in a big clearing, with a big tree across from the well.

"Okay, this is really weird".

"INUYASHA!"

"Um...well, whoever was that doesn't seen happy", Megumi said out loud, as she heard people coming her way.

"Kagome...I'm sorry...please don't say 'it'", a voiced pleaded with someone. I'm guessing that his name was Inuyasha and the other Kagome.

"INUYASHA!YOU ATE THE WHOLE THING! YOU KNOW WHAT?!...SIT!SIT!SIT! And SIT!!", 'Kagome' yelled.

"NO!...ow"

"Um..hello...where am I and how did you do that, THAT WAS AWESOME!", Megumi asked Kagome.

"huh!?..um.well..we are in the Federal Era and I can only do 'that'", Kagome said as she pointed at 'Inuyasha'.

"Awe man...Oh well, wait?!...did you say Federal Era?"

"Hai, let me guess you came from the well?"

"Yeah...How did you know?"

"Well, you are sitting on the lip of it", Kagome said.

"Oh, hehe, yeah that would give it away"

"You should be able to go back, if you jump back in", Kagome said to 'Megumi'.

"Really?! Okay...wait haha...we haven't really been introduced, my name is Megumi, and I think I want to stay here a little longer. I feel like I've been here before. I can't explain it".

"haha..my name is Kagome and over there is Inuyasha, just to give you the down low on everything; there are demons and a lot of other things. So, you need to be careful. Do you have any weapons or martial arts training?".

"Well, actually, yes, I know how to use about every weapon and know about every fighting style...Well, at least a little of each", said Megumi.

"Oh, thats amazing, I wish I knew that much", Kagome said with her head down.

"Wait, I know I can help you train and stuff. You will be skilled in no time, trust me".

"Really?!, cool!, in that case, do you want to travel with us. It would be also nice for another girl in the group", Kagome said excitedly.

As Kagome said that Inuyasha was just waking up and heard about Megumi joining the group. "No..Kagome..no more people..she is just a weak human", mumbled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...SI...", Kagome was about to finish when she felt a demon energy coming from Megumi.

Megumi was pissed. 'NO ONE CALLS ME WEAK!' Megumi eyes were all red and her hair was flowing all around her, as she was heading towards Inuyasha.

"...how...dare.you.call.me.weak", said Megumi in between breaths.

"Um...wait, he didn't mean it", Kagome said scared that she was going to hurt Inuyasha, even though he deserved everything Megumi was about to do to him.

"Come on, then, I can take you on", said Inuyasha trying to start a fight as usual.

"_**You.will.regret.your.words.half-breed**_", said Megumi, but it didn't really sound like her.

Then out of no where, a guy came and knocked her out.

Megumi's world was back to black once again.

**end of second chapter**

**Next one coming soon!**

**Review!**

**Irishhoshi07**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Everyone! Here is Chapter 3!...i hope you like it!**

**I do not own any of the Inuyasha cast unfortunately..lol..just my own**

**Chapter 3**

Recap: **"****What the hell?", as she said that the pull got stronger and she lost her footing on the side of the well and fell back towards the bottom of the well.**

**Then everything went black.**

_**(Now back to the story)**_

Kagome ran over to Megumi after she fell to see if she was alright. While, Inuyasha was mumbling about something. Probably about the fact he didn't get to fight Megumi.

Kagome ran up to Megumi, but stopped in front of her, because the other demon that knocked her out was checking Megumi out.

"Is she okay?", Kagome asked.

"Yes, she will be fine, but her control over her demon is growing weak", the demon said.

"Wait, she has a demon, she didn't tell us that, plus when I first meant her she didn't have a demon energy in her I would have felt it"

"She has a seal on her, to make sure her demon didn't come out or put endanger anyone, she has to learn to control her demon"

"Sorry, but who are you?"

"Huh, oh my name is Saru, I am the Lord of the Eastern Lands, and you are?"

"Oh, my, sorry I didn't know who you were, my name is Kagome Higurashi, and over there is Inuyasha".

"Nice to meet you, yes, I know of Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru's bother, am I correct?"

"HALF-BROTHER!", Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, SIT!", and Inuyasha was back to the ground once again.

Saru just moved his head back and forth and laughed.

"I see that those two still don't get along, even after all these years, Inutashio is lucky he wasn't here or he would probably lock those two in a room, until they got along"

"haha..that is something I would pay to see", Kagome said as she laughed.

"Well, we should find somewhere where we can put Megumi until she wakes up, while she is resting I will tell you more about Megumi's situation, she probably doesn't know what happened to her"

"Yes, we can take her to the village, and have her rest there, and we can talk there", Kagome replied back. "Inuyasha we are going to the village with Megumi so we will be there when you decide to join us".

"whatever", Inuyasha side pouting under a tree.

"Alright lets go", Saru said.

"Yes!", Kagome replied as they headed to the village.

Megumi's Head (or you know what I mean...lol)

Megumi opened her eyes and noticed that she was surrounded by darkness.

"Where I am?"

"**You were knocked out and now you are in deep sleep, you can say"**, said a voice.

"Who are you?", Megumi asked curiously.

"**I am your demon part of you, I am part of you as you are a part of me, I will come out when your life is threaten or you call for me"**

"Wait, why didn't I know about this before, and why didn't no one in my family tell me?"

"**I have been dormant, because you have a seal place on you, so I couldn't talk to you until now cause the seal is growing weak, you will soon be able to handle your power we share. The reason your family didn't tell you is because well I'm sure you can guess, as in they never really talked to you in the first place"**

"yeah", Megumi said sadly, "that is probably the reason, well it is COOL to have someone to talk to!", Megumi said excitedly.

"**haha, yes, I have been locked up for so long and I miss being able to talk to people, we actually haven't talked since you were five years old, believe it or not"**

"Really?!, I don't remember though"

"**Well, your family had your memories blocked as well, you should get them back soon, as our powers grow"**

"Does this mean I'm a demon?"

"**Yes"**

"AWESOME! I knew I was different then everyone at school. I could just feel it. Wait!, what kind of demon am I? Will my appearance change?"

"**Hahaha, we are of the Golden Dog Demon Clan or GDDC for short, haha, and yea your appearance will change slowly everyday, you soon will have Golden color hair with black highlights through it, and your skin color will get tanner, and you will probably fill out a lot more...haha"**

"Really?!..WE ARE A GDD!...and will have golden color hair and fill out more!!..wait..does that mean I'm not fill up enough now!!...you meanie!!"

"**haha..i was just kidding with you, and I didn't mean 'we' are not filled out, we well just look for older, if you will"**

"Oh, okay!"

"**Well, I have to go as in you should be waking up just about anytime now"**

"Wait!, can we still talk again?"

"**Yes, when you are awake we can talk in your head, just don't talk out loud or you will make us look stupid!"**

"OH YEA!, I won't talk out loud I'm not that stupid", Megumi said while pouting.

"**Okay"**, Megumi demon said as it rounded it's eyes, **"Well, wake up now".**

"what?", but before she heard a sound from her demon she opened her eyes and heard voices coming from outside of what looked like a huge room. She followed the voices to the door and was about to go out when she heard something that stopped her in her tracks.

"He.is..."

**Okay end of third chapter!!...lol..i hoped you guys liked the cut off!..hahahah..jk...next chapter will be up soon!..school is almost out for the summer and I will be updating both of my stories I have more often!...I have finals next week so I probably wont update for about a week...maybe...you never know..lol**

**REVIEW!!**

**Irishhoshi07**


	4. IMPORTANT! Author's Note! Please Read!

_**Authors Note**_

_**Everyone, I have decided not to update my two stories until I get at least one review on my stories!...I would like to hear what people think of my stories or any suggestions to them as well. Well, I hope I can update soon!..I have the next chapter for this story done, so as soon as I get the one or more reviews(hint hint) I will update. Anyways, **_

_**Thanks for reading this Authors Note**_

_**Ja ne**_

_**Irishhoshi07**_

_**P.s. I'm really serious if anyone has ideas for this story I would love the help!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone!, I hope all of you like my story so far. If anyone has ideas for my story or if you like it so far...REVIEW!!...lol..thanks**_

_**Recap:"what?", but before she heard a sound from her demon she opened her eyes and heard voices coming from outside of what looked like a huge room. She followed the voices to the door and was about to go out when she heard something that stopped her in her tracks.**_

"_**He.is..."**_

**Chapter 4**

Saru, Kagome, Shippo and Inuyasha were all talking outside the hut that Megumi was resting in; Saru was explaining how he knew Megumi and how she is a demon.

"Megumi has had a demon in her since she was born. She is from the Golden Dog Clan; they are very rare. Her mother was killed when she was born, and soon after a big war raged in Japan. It was the Eastern Lands versus the Northern Lands", Saru said.

"Wait, you said that you were the Lord of the Eastern Lands right?", Kagome asked.

"Yes, that war was one of the worst I have ever been in, and hope something like that won't happen again"

"Oh, What happened to Megumi?"

"Well, Her father sent her away with one of his most trusted servants; her father got a letter a month after they left and they explained they found a portal to the future where Megumi would be protected until the war was over. So, he agreed to Megumi to go to the future, but what they didn't know was that only Megumi could travel through the well"

"So, she was left alone in a well by herself when she was just a baby?", Shippo asked.

"Yes, her father was never the same again since that day"

"How do you know so much about Megumi?", Inuyasha asked as he narrowed his eyes at Saru.

"I was wondering when you would ask that. I will tell you once I finish"

"hn", Inuyasha just pouted.

"The years went by, and one day one of her father's servants were walking around the well and fell in, but somehow got to the future. The servant came back and told Megumi's father, her father at once sent the servant to the future, to look for Megumi. The only problem was that when he told his servants to get Megumi and leave they put a spell on her so that she would appear human. So, they had a lot of places to look for her"

"Oh, so that is why she appeared human when we first met her", Kagome said.

"Yes, that is correct. They eventually found her, she was put in a foster home, where she was treated very badly. So, to get out of the house she spent most of her time in school. Doing sports to studying at the library until they kicked her out. Megumi's foster family knew something about her was different, but they never knew what"

"Thats terrible, to go through all of that growing up"

"Yes, as soon as her father's servants heard of this he sent them out to lead her to the well; so she could come back her where she belonged. They did just that and that is how Megumi was able to pass through the well. She won't be able to go back through though; she is meant to be in this time and her time in the future was up"

"Oh, so that explains how she got here, but she didn't go through my well at our family shrine. It is blocked"

"Well, do you think that your well was the only one that could have people travel back in time?", Saru said.

"Well, yea..hehe", Kagome said blushing.

Saru just laughed.

"Well, now that you are done with the story. Answer my question, How do you know all of this?", Inuyasha said rudely.

"Well Inuyasha, who else other then her father would know so much about the subject", replied Saru coolly.

"Wait, you are her father?!", Kagome and Shippo said surprised. Inuyasha just sat there knowingly.

Meanwhile Megumi was just waking up and heading towards the door when she heard what sound like a man say.

"He is my father?!", Megumi said in shock, which made Saru and company all turn towards her at the doorway.

"Megumi!, are you alright? How are you feeling?", Kagome asked to try and go off the subject.

"I'm okay Kagome, thank you, but that doesn't change what you sir just said"

"I'm sorry Megumi, I wanted to tell you on a more personal note, but it just didn't happen", Saru said with a sad look on his face.

"I don't care that you are sorry, what I want to know is where were you all my life, from fosters home to hell!", Megumi yelled, "I don't even know your name!"

"I can explain everything, you just need to calm down and relax. First my name is Saru. I'm the Lord of the Eastern Lands"

"Okay, well I know two things about you now", Megumi said sarcastically, "What I really want to know why you left me? Why?", Megumi finished on the verge of tears.

"Lets take a walk and I will explain everything", Saru said calmly.

"Fine, but I want to know everything; do not leave anything out", Megumi said as they headed towards the woods.

During Saru and Megumi little argument, Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo had made there way into the hut to give them a little bit of privacy

"I hope they deal with all their differences", said Kagome out loud.

"Me too, I like them and I want them not to argue", Shippo said worried.

"Me too, Me too", Kagome said sadly to herself. She was worried about her new friend, and she hoped that she would take everything Saru told her okay.

"Hn", Inuyasha said in the corner of the room. Kagome and Shippo just rolled their eyes at Inuyasha for being so childish.

_**Well, there is the long waited Chapter 4!...I hope you all like it and please REVIEW!!...if you have any suggestions I would love to her them...thanks..**_

_**Irishhoshi07**_


End file.
